


¿Nos besamos?

by LocaPorDragonBallZ



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaPorDragonBallZ/pseuds/LocaPorDragonBallZ
Summary: Cuando iba en el kinder, fui al baño durante el recreo. Entre y otro niño me pregunto si nos besabamos; me quede con cara de WTF. Ahora voy en la preparatoria, y ahora cada vez que nos vemos, me dice que vaya al baño para besarnos
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	¿Nos besamos?

Recuerdo la primera vez que mis papas me dejaron en el kinder, papa no decia nada, solo me miraba fijamente mientras me decia "Es tu primer dia, comportate como un Stark". La verdad es que me daba miedo quedarme solito en ese edificio totalmente desconocido para mi, abrace fuertemente a mi madre. Clasico de ella, solo se agacho y beso mi frente mientras susurraba "Todo estara bien, pequeño". Ella me dejo en la entrada de la puerta y solto mi mano, trate de alcanzarla, pero ya se habia subido al coche y mi papa comenzo a manejar alejandose de ahi. La mujer que estaba en la entrada me sonrio de una forma que me hizo sentir muy raro, ademas de mi madre, era la primera persona que me sonreia de esa manera. Todos mis miedos se fueron casi al instante y camine lentamente dentro del edificio. Conforme avanzaba hacia mi salon, veia como los demas niños jugaban entre ellos, algunos lanzandose una pelota, unas niñas estaban jugando al avioncito. Siempre me imagine la idea de tener un hermanito o alguien con quien jugar, pero papa decia que conmigo bastaba y sobraba

Entre a mi salon, estaba completamente lleno, obviamente no pase desapercibido; la mayoria de las niñas se colocaron a mi alrededor mientras decian cosas como "Eres muy lindo", "Sientate a mi lado", "¿Comemos en el recreo juntos?". Admito que para los ojos de todas las mujeres siempre fui adorable, pero no creia que en ese entonces incluso las niñas lo creyeran; aunque ese fue el principal motivo por el que no consegui ningun amigo en mi salon, tal vez era porque les molestaba que llamara la atencion de todas las niñas

Realmente todo el tiempo fue puro desperdicio, no habia nada que yo no supiera, incluso casi me dormia. Para mi suerte, la campana sono dando a entender que era la hora del recreo. Tome mi lonchera y sali del salon, algunos niños solo se me acercaron al ver lo que me habian preparado, parecia que me habian dado comida para 5 personas... No tuve problemas en compartir mi almuerzo, despues de todo, no tenia tanta hambre

Durante la comida, muchas niñas no dejaban de preguntarme en donde vivia o a que se dedicaban mis padres, por alguna razon no dejaba de pensar que al preguntarme esas cosas era para saber si les convenia o no juntarse conmigo. Ya me estaba cansando de todo ese interrogatorio, asi que me aleje de ellas justificando que queria ir al baño. Entre y me encontre al instante con algunos niños que, al verme, fruncieron sus cejas y se fueron (A excepcion de uno, que solo me miro de arriba hacia abajo)

-No les hagas caso, te tienen envidia-. Su voz sonaba suave pero al mismo tiempo firme

-¿E-Envidia? ¿Porque? No les he hecho nada- dije algo coonfundido

-Es que llamas la atencion de todas las niñas, claro, es que eres muy lindo-. Al instante, vi como sus cachetes se ponian en un tono rojizo; iba a reirme, pero mejor no lo hice

-¿Como te llamas?- le pregunte

-Me llamo Steven Grant Rogers, pero todos me dicen Steve- respondio antes de extender su mano hacia mi. Lentamente la tome respondiendo su saludo -Yo soy Anthony Edward Stark... Claro que la verdad prefiero que me digan Tony-

-Suena mejor Tony- dijo sonriendo un poco... Rayos, ahora debo estar sonriendo como bobo, es muy lindo

-Oye... ¿Puede hacerte una pregunta?- dijo, sacandome de mis pensamientos

-Si, claro- respondi

-¿Nos besamos?-... ¿Que demonios habia dicho?

-P-Perdon, ¿Que dijiste?- dije algo nervioso

-¿Que si nos besamos?- respondio sin vacilar

-¿P-Pero porque?- volvi a preguntarle

-Es que el otro dia vi que mis papas se dieron un beso... Y me dio curiosidad saber que se siente-

-¿Y porque no se lo preguntaste a uno de los que estaban aqui antes?- le pregunte, seguramente mis cachetes estaban rojos

-Es que no me caen bien. Ademas... Tu eres muy lindo-. Lo ultimo recuerdo que lo habia susurrado, pero para su desgracia (Y mi suerte), lo habia escuchado

No se en que momento ocurrio, pero me acerque lentamente mi rostro al suyo y deposite un pequeño beso en su boca, era ese beso que le dicen "Piquito". Me separe un poco de el, viendo como solamente se me quedaba viendo sorprendido. Sali corriendo del baño y me quede en mi salon hasta la hora de salida

Han pasado muchos años despues de eso, ahora me encuentro en el segundo año de la preparatoria. ¿Y adivinen que? Ese niño al que le habia dado mi piquito de golondrina... Era mi compañero en el salon, su lugar esta detras mio. Muchas veces volteo y lo atrapo mirandome fijamente, justo antes de desviar la mirada con sus mejillas algo coloradas. Hice algunos amigos, verdaderos amigos. Pues la mayoria de mis compañeros se acercaron a mi por mi dinero, ¿Como lo supe?Simple. El primer dia todos se me acercaron para sacarme platica, y a las pocas semanas, convenci a mi padre de fingir que teniamos problemas financieros y que estabamos cerca de la bancarrota. Inmediatamente, muchos de ellos se alejaron de mi; a excepcion de 2 personas. Thor Odinson y Loki Laufeyson (Sip, vaya nombrecitos)

Fue en ese momento cuando supe que ellos realmente me apreciaban, y poco a poco comenzamos nuestra relacion. Yo queria que Steve tambien se uniera, pero ni siquiera se acerco a mi antes de fingir que estaba en la pobreza. Como sea, un dia comun y corriente estaba como siempre aplastado en mi lugar no prestando atencion a clases. ¿Para que hacerlo? Era el mas "cerebrito" de la clase, sabia ya de esos temas gracias a las clases particulares que A VECES tomaba. En eso vi como Loki me arrimaba un papelito, lo tome en mis manos y comence a leerlo

_"Steve quiere verte en los baños en 5 minutos. Corre, Julieta"_

Mi rostro quedo como tomate, al instante de leer la nota, recorde como habia terminado la ultima vez que el y yo nos encontramos en un baño hacia mucho tiempo. Pedi permiso de ir al baño e inmediatamente sali corriendo al que estaba mas cerca del salon. Respire profundamente y entre a paso de caracol, ahi estaba, mirandome fijamente y con una ligera sonrisa. Se acerco hasta la puerta y la cerra poniendo seguro, un esclofrio recorrio mi espalda al sentir como me acorralaba contra la pared

-¿Q-Que necesitas?- pregunte desviando un poco mi mirada

-¿Nos besamos?- pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa. Al instante lo mire bastante sorprendido

-Steve...-. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro y junto rapidamente nuestros labios... Me quede en shock por varios segundos, pero aun asi no pude evitar corresponderle mientras lo abrazaba por su cuello mientras su manos se enrollaban en mi cintura. Cuando el jodido oxigeno hizo falta, nos separamos con la respiracion algo agitada

-Mañana nos vemos aqui a la misma hora... Mi amor- susurro antes de salir del baño (Descaradamente, no sin antes soltarme una nalgada)


End file.
